


In Deep

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, This One Is Just Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil enjoy some down-time, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Queening / Face-Sitting

It had been a rough mission, a rough two weeks. Phil, Clint and everyone else who had been on the op were on mandatory 48-hour stand down. So even though it was Wednesday afternoon, as far as Phil and Clint were concerned, it was Sunday morning. They'd been on three continents in the last eight days, and their body clocks were still readjusting to Eastern Standard Time.

They'd spent yesterday sleeping, eating, and doing the chores that needed doing when you were regularly out of town for two weeks at a time, like laundry and re-stocking the fridge and freezer. Those things done, today they had a chance to relax.

Clint was relaxing in one of his favourite ways, by giving Phil a long, slow, leisurely blow job. Phil was reacting the way he often did when he wasn't tied up, by trying so hard to relax and enjoy himself that he was actually tensing up. 

Phil sighed.

"Should I stop?" Clint took his mouth off Phil's dick to ask.

"No, no, it feels great, I just..."

"Do you want me to get up and get the cuffs?"

"No, not really. I just wish I could quit fidgeting for you."

To say that Clint gave good head was like saying he was a good shot. The man was an artist with his mouth. Even if you ignored (and why on earth would you?) the fact that he could deep-throat with ease, the amount of skill and care that he leant to the task of sucking cock were astonishing. It always made Phil feel bad when he couldn't just lie back and enjoy what really was a mind-blowing experience.

"I don't mind, I just want you to have a good time."

"I am... look, why don't you bring that up here." Phil said, reaching down to stroke one finger along Clint's half-hard cock.

"Oh, sixty-nine, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Will giving you something to do make you stop fidgeting?"

"Usually, yes."

"Cool."

Clint shifted his knees until they were straddling Phil's chest, and Phil stuffed an extra pillow under his head to take the strain off his neck. 

Sure enough, having Clint's dick in his face did the trick. He licked up and down the underside while Clint sucked him hard. He swirled his tongue around the head while Clint massaged with his tongue. He took the head in his mouth and inched his lips down the shaft while Clint deep-throated him, nosed his balls, and swallowed around his cock. Phil tensed up again, but this time in the good way, the 'oh God I'm nearly there that's so good yes don't stop oh my God' way. 

Phil let Clint's dick slip out of his mouth and put his hands on Clint's hips to hold on tight, bucking up into Clint's hot wet mouth as he came. He gasped for breath as Clint continued to suck and swallow, milking every drop out of him.

"That was amazing," Phil said from between Clint's thighs. "Thank you." 

Clint nuzzled his groin as he let Phil's dick slip out of his mouth, and started to move off.

"Nope. I'm not done with you yet. Stay right there."

"OK," Clint had no objections, and pillowed his head on one of Phil's thighs.

Instead of going back to sucking Clint's cock, however, Phil instead started nosing and licking Clint's balls. They weren't anywhere near as sensitive as his own, but he knew Clint enjoyed this anyway. It was also a means to an end. Phil shifted a little to get a better angle and started licking the taut skin behind Clint's balls, teasing with his tongue and breathing hot puffs of air across the pucker of his hole.

Clint sighed a satisfied little sigh, "Yeah. That's nice. Really nice."

Phil moved his hands back from Clint's hips to his ass, spreading the cheeks wide. He licked a stripe from Clint's balls to his ass, lightly swiping his tongue across the sensitive skin. Clint sighed again and nuzzled Phil's softening dick and balls with his nose like an affectionate puppy.

Phil teased Clint's hole with the tip of his tongue, alternating with broad swipes and licks that went back to the base of his balls, worrying at the silky soft skin there with lips and very gentle teeth. Clint gasped and moaned as he felt the tip of Phil's tongue breach his hole and start to wiggle inside.

The first time Phil had done this to him, Clint had, to put it mildly, freaked out a little.

_"Phil," Clint voice had wavered with uncertainly. Phil stopped moving, but didn't pull out. "Phil, what are you doing?"_

_Phil pulled out._

_"Sorry, Clint, don't you like being rimmed?"_

_"Uh... I... I'm not sure?"_

_Phil had started to stroke Clint's back reassuringly._

_"I'm gonna guess that no one's ever done that to you before."_

_"Uh, no... not that, exactly. Not... inside like that."_

_"Do you want me to stop?"_

_"Um... I... Is it... safe?"_

_Phil very carefully didn't laugh. "If you mean is it hygienic, yes, it's fine."_

_"I guess you've done it lots of times before, huh?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Um... "_

_"I'll go slowly. If you want me to stop just say so. It's really OK if you don't like it, or if you're just not sure."_

Phil had gone very, very slowly, and put just the tip of his tongue into Clint's ass to let him get used to the sensation before pulling back out, and stroking his back again.

It didn't take long for Clint to decide that he enjoyed being rimmed, but it took quite a bit longer for him to work up to him doing it for Phil, so it still wasn't something they did very often. 

Clint held himself still, careful not to thrust back onto Phil's face, the way he would be doing if it was Phil's fingers inside him, rather than his tongue. Phil seemed to have other ideas, though, and shifted his hands so that he could hold Clint open with his thumbs and grab handfuls of his ass at the same time. Phil urged Clint back until his chin was nudging the back of Clint's balls.

Phil dragged a deep breath in through his nose, and inched his tongue a little deeper into Clint's ass. He was enjoying himself immensely, because he knew that Clint's self control was going to break, and he was going to start moaning and thrashing any minute now. Also, Phil had an idea. He moved one hand to Clint's chest and pressed upwards.

"Phil, are you trying to get me to sit up?" Clint asked.

Phil flashed the hand-signal for 'affirmative'. Useful things, hand-signals. Very handy for when your mouth was otherwise occupied. Clint started to shift. Phil didn't move while Clint re-settled his knees so that they would take his weight more easily, and then got up from where he'd been snuggled against Phil's body. Phil squeezed a handful of butt to encourage Clint to let his ass sink down onto Phil's face. 

"Is this... what you wanted, is this OK?"

Phil flashed the hand signal for 'affirmative' again, then put his hand back on Clint's butt. It wasn't quite what he had in mind, not yet, but he was confident that they would get there. Phil went back to stuffing his tongue into Clint's ass. Then he moved one hand around to start stroking Clint's dick.

"Fuck, Phil!" Phil took his hand off Clint's dick, flashed the "affirmative" signal one more time, and then went back to stroking Clint. Clint laughed, which had the desired effect of making him relax and settle further onto Phil's face. 

Phil wanted to know what it felt like to have Clint's weight on his face. He loved Clint's weight on his arms or chest while Clint fucked him, and they did that regularly. He also loved being tied up, helpless while Clint sucked him off. This was... a variation on the theme. Having his head pressed hard into the pillow and mattress by Clint's weight, breathing through his nose with his tongue deep in Clint’s ass and Clint's balls slapping his chin, it was an intensely erotic experience for Phil, and he wanted more. 

Dragging in another deep breath, he stroked Clint's dick slowly and lightly, the way Clint liked it, the pads of his fingers just barely brushing the soft silky skin. Clint started to moan, and shift a tiny bit in response to the stimulation. Phil moved his free hand from Clint's butt to his hip and squeezed, urging Clint to rest more of his weight on Phil's face. Between the touches on his dick, the tongue in his ass, and the hand on his hip, Clint was ready to go wherever Phil led him. He let his weight sink down and was rewarded by the firm pressure of Phil's chin on his perineum. 

Phil felt Clint's balls drawing up tight and knew he was close. He took another big breath and sped up both his tongue and his hand, holding Clint as firmly as he could with his other hand, not wanting to lose the intensity of Clint's weight on his face, pinning him while he brought Clint to the edge...and over.

Phil felt Clint spurt into his hand, heard the moan of release, felt the spasming flutter of his ass around his tongue. If he could have, he would have smiled. He dragged in more air, counted to five in his head, and then moved the hand that was on Clint's hip, tapping gently. 

Clint was careful not to scramble off Phil, but instead lift his weight up slowly and carefully. Then he shifted his knees and swung one leg over so that he was no longer straddling Phil's chest. Once he had done that, however, he collapsed in a heap by Phil's side.

"One of these days, you're going to kill me."

"Fortunately, I don't think it's possible to die from great sex."

"How can you talk? How does your tongue still work?"

"Strongest muscle in the body."

"Yes, so I noticed; or rather, my ass noticed." Clint grinned, then started to chuckle. "I love you, you total nutcase."

"Good. I love you too. I'm going to take another nap. If you're staying awake, order us a pizza, will you?"

"Sure thing, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
